Child Hood of Hiei and Youko Kurama
by Dragon of the Darkness Flame
Summary: just what it saids


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Child Hood of Hiei and Youko Kurama$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or RK or Spirited Away or Fabiola Lugo or George Lugo and Ruby Rodriguez, Mandy Steiner, Jay and Silent Bob  
  
Hiei and Youko Kurama met one day at school. The day Hiei killed his 2nd grade teacher, Mrs. Polothowag. And Kurama played a prank on the principal, Mr. Crasedfer. And accidentally killed him by putting a big lamp on the principals desk and electrocuted him. Then they both got sent to Demon Foley School. And became friends because they were both trouble makers and were both in the same class. Mr. Buttfucker.  
  
Hiei and Haku met at the liquor store smoking pot with the tweakers Jay and Silent Bob. They also lived across the street from each other. They also use to go to the same school. And they both act alike. They like to kill.  
  
Hiei and Ruby met when Hiei was walking down the street and he saw two criminals trying to kill her. And he killed them by, taking there heads off and there legs. Than she thanked him and started making out.  
  
Youko Kurama and Kenshin met at the convenience store just like Hiei and Youko Kurama.  
  
Mr. Buttfucker fucks the bad student during their detention. And he likes it. He only butt fucks boys. And the girls have to give him a blow job.  
  
Youko Kurama met Mandy Steiner at detention because she killed Mr. Buttfucker because he told her that she had to give him a blow job. The new teachers name is Mr. Rapperfuck.  
  
Mr. Rapperfuck is a rapper that teaches 2nd grade and is a rapper that just saids fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
Hiei is a 6-year-old boy in 2nd grade, attending Demon Foley School. He has black hair in the shape of a flame with a white starburst. He is very short. He lives in Demon, Japan. But in two weeks he is moving to Mexico. Hiei is mad because he doesn't want to move because he already has a lot of friend such as Haku , Youko Kurama, and his girlfriend Ruby Rodriguez. A brunette.  
  
He is disappointed that he has to dump Ruby Rodriguez. He doesn't know how to break it to her. Because she will bitch slap him and send him packing. The next day he dumps Ruby Rodriguez. And she said I've been waiting for you to dump me.  
  
Because I've been with Haku the hole time, Bong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiei said how come you didn't tell me Haku because I really don't want to die. Well Ruby the only reason I am dumping you is because I'm moving to Mexico. And Ruby, Haku told me that if he was you he would commit suicide for being so fuckin ugly and annoying.  
  
-Youko Kurama is 6 years old also attending Demon Foely School in the 2nd grade. He has a fox boy shape body with long silver hair and he is tall. He is also moving to Mexico. Because his dad, Mega Youko Bill and his mom, Giant Mom Kayla. He has friends such as Hiei and Kenshin, and a girl friend Mandy Steiner. A red head.  
  
Youko told his girl friend Mandy the bad news but she was okay with it. All the sudden Kenshin asked Mandy if she wanted to be his girl friend. She said yes. Kenshin started laughing evilly. Now Youko Kurama went home ferociously. And saw his parent covered in blood and a sword in each of their heads. And to the left of the bodies written in blood it said Youko Kurama now you know how it fells to loose someone. Like I lost you. My only fuckin friend. Heres a poem I wrote for you. Here it is-  
  
You are now my fuckin ass sucker. You eat my shit . Then shit it out. Then eat it again. You will soon die I promise you soon there will be a sword in your foxy boy head. Bitch Bong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Haku is a seven-year-old attending Frank Heidi Boy School. In the 1st grade. He swore on the bible that one day he would kill Hiei and feed him to Jaw his pet shark.  
  
A/N: Tell me if you like it. It took a lot of thought. Coming up with all those weird names like Mr. Buttfucker Mr. Rapperfuck. It took me 3 hours and 30 minutes to write. And 60 minutes to come up with it. I will update on Friday. Hope you like it. First FanFic ever wrote. Its Humorous and weird. Please R & R. First story. I think it is funny as long with my several friends. So please R&R. Thanks. 


End file.
